Fighters of Lapis 3: Stargate
Fighters of Lapis 3: Stargate is a baby waffle game that is an improved sequel to Fighters of Lapis/崛起的火星 and Fighters of Lapis 2/โจมตีทันทีทันใด. Like the first, it is a fighting game. However it has elements from the the previous games not in the Lapis Fighters sub category. The theme for the game will be Cursum Perfico by Enya. Bricks! Gameplay Similar to the first and second game, there are lots of things to do. There is like, seven main modes: Brawl, End of Days, Tournament, Multi-Man Melee, Adventure, Classic, Boss Rush, L-Mode, Synthesis, and Gallery. In Brawl, 8 characters can be on the field at a time. However, it is highly recommended you play with just 4. Items can be turned off, but that's only if your a sissy. Each and every character has a super move which they can charge through fighting. Items can now be equipped to characters, whether it be a weapon or a healing item. End of Days focuses on the final days of the Lapisverse. It is extremely long. And Tournament is just where if you have a party of people you can switch in and out. Adventure Mode is a mode that has you pick a character to go through many different stages up against other characters, who each have random effects put onto them. Multi-Man Melee is where you fight evil versions of characters that you've unlocked. Boss Rush lets you pick three characters to play as to be fight off the bosses from story mode. They are done in a random order (for the exception of ???) and is unlocked after beating story mode. L-Mode is a dating simulator, using models from the game. Synthesis can be used to fuse items together to get better items. Gallery showcases all your trophies as well as other achivements. It's also where items are stored. There is also a mode to input codes. Codes are listed in the article. Story Mode: End of Days ''End of Days ''chronicles the last days of the Lapisverse. Many villains return and many heroes return. A battle against good and evil happens. This also picks off from where Lapis Hearts left off. The worlds are still seperated and Tabuu is still defeated after his body was utterly wrecked from Missingno. Additionally, Critic is still in the plot hole and Degen has been defeated on another world along with her daughter Degen Cobwbeb Jr. The story is split in two parts due to a time skip. It can be read here, as it is taking up the entire page. Starting Characters HIDDEN CHARACTERS Super Moves Alternative Costumes Stages Stages aren't holographic light anymore. Enemies This is a section of story mode enemies that appear in End of Days. Bosses Bosses are fought in story mode and Boss Rush. Music Music returns to the game, and more albums can be unlocked. Starting Music= *Cursum Perfectio - Eyna *Daft Punk - Television Rules the Nation *Daft Punk - Robot Rock *Alan Silvestri - The Avengers Theme *The Temper Trap - Fader *Adele - Rumors *Rasmuz - Dead Pixel Song *Florence and The Machine - Cosmic Love *Pogo - Doo D'Doo *Approaching Nirvana vs Chase & Status - No Strings for Time *Approaching Nirvana - No Strings for Time *Hans Zimmer - Mombasa *Hans Zimmer - Time *Snow Patrol - Called Out In The Dark *Rezonate - Pump It! *Daft Punk - Voyager *Jack Trammell - Tactical Dominance *Paul Jebanasam - Prelude *Stephen Walking - Top of the World *Daft Punk - Steam Machine *Yoko Shimomura - Access the Grid *Yoko Shimomura - Digital Domination *Yoko Shimomura - Rinzler Recompiled *Yoko Shimomura - Darkness of the Unknown *Briskeby - Electro Boy |-| Hidden Music= *Juno Reactor - Mona Lisa *New Order - Blue Monday *Coldplay - Paradise *The Widdler - Lost In Space *The Widdler - Lost In Space Pt. 2 *C418 - Incredible *Kevin McLeod - Mechanolith *The Killers - Human *Daft Punk - Human After All *Daft Punk - Musique *Daft Punk - One More Time *The Glitch Mob - Drive it Like You Stole It *Multiple Artists - Toyager *Hans Zimmer - Mind Heist *The Glitch Mob - Fortune Days *The Glitch Mob - We Can Make The World Stop *The Glitch Mob - Seven Nation Army (Remix) *Jack Trammell - Stand and Become Legendary *Mark Petrie - Aurora *Zack Hemsey - This Is Our Legacy *Paul Jebanasam - Prelude Version *deadmau5 - The Reward Is Harder, Better, Faster & Stronger Cheese (Unreleased) *Plumb - Manic *Chaosphere - Hammer Smashed Halo *Dainumo - Batbomb *Pogo - Dumbo Remix *D-Jahsta - Slug Bass (P0gman Remix) *Reverse Enginears - Space Effect *Ramin Djawadi - Driving with the Top Down *Al Bizzare - Fire Breazze *Noisestorm - Backlash *Noisestorm - Airwaves *Liltommyj - Goof Troop Boop *Pendulum - Watercolor (Deadmau5 remix) *Ikaruga - Butsutekkai *Takashi Tateishi - Doctor Wily Stage Theme *Awolnation - Kill All Your Heroes *??? - Regular Show Ending Theme *??? - Gravity Falls Opening Theme *??? - Elevate Keyboard (Regular Show) *Yoko Shimomura - Gigabyte Mantis *Yoko Shimomura - The Dread of the Night *Yoko Shimomura - Sinister Sundown *Yoko Shimomura - Sacred Distance *Swedish House Mafia - Greyhound (Original Mix) *Sedi & Meyerson - Shellshock (Original Mix) *Space Buddha - Mental Hotline *Yaz - Situation *Hans Zimmer - Time (Auva ChillStep Remix) *Florence And The Machine - Cosmic Love (Seven Lions Remix) *Phaeleh feat. Soundmouse - Afterglow (Akira Kiteshi Remix) *ADELE - Skyfall *Sencit Music - Something To Fight For *Passion Pit - Take a Walk *Seba - Painted Sky (Talon dubstep Remix) *Daft Punk - Rinzler (Kaskade Remix) *Metric - Synthetica *Bear McCreary - Maverick Regeneration *Skifonix - Flatline *Tut Tut Child- Run The Show *TVDS - For You *Rogue - Adventure Time *Pegboard Nerds - Self Destruct *Approaching Nirvana - Dark Side Up *Approaching Nirvana - I Dream in SNES *Tag Team - Pig Power in the House *UN Owen Was Her? - ZUN *Madness - Muse *Sky Travellers - JulesKennedvitch *Rocktronik - Pegboard Nerds *UN Owen Was Her? (Ronald McDonald Mix) - ZUN |-| Far Far Away (Album 1)= This album is unlocked when you play as Luke Skywalker 500 times. *P.SUS - A Long Time Ago *Dainumo - Light Speed *Jeesh - Sky Walking *Pogo - Yoda Yodel *P.SUS - The Rebel Alliance *Dainumo - Sidious *Jeesh - Saberz and Laserz *P.SUS - I Know... *Dainumo - Star Story *Jeesh - Han and Leia *P.SUS - Sith Saber *Dainumo - Artoo! *Dainumo - Luke *Dainumo - Luke (Extended) *Jeesh - The Force |-| Hurry Up, We're Dreaming (Album 2)= This album is unlocked when you play on the Exit 9B stage at 12:00 PM. *M83 - Intro *M83 - Midnight City *M83 - Reunion *M83 - Where the Boats Go *M83 - Wait *M83 - Raconte-Moi Une Histoire *M83 - Train to Pluton *M83 - Claudia Lewis *M83 - This Bright Flash *M83 - When Will You Come Home? *M83 - Soon, My Friend *M83 - Mirror *M83 - My Tears Are Becoming a Sea *M83 - New Map *M83 - Another Wave from You *M83 - Splendor *M83 - Year One, One UFO *M83 - Fountains *M83 - Steve McQueen *M83 - Echoes of Mine *M83 - Klaus I Love You *M83 - Outro Trophies Trophies can be unlocked either through the Story Mode, Synthesis, or are randomly dropped during a match. A list can be found here. Trivia *This is the final Lapisverse game, but not the final baby waffle to be made by Sorastitch. *"Z?"s can be found in several of the stages. *This is the only Lapis game not to have a subtitle in another language. *This is the only Lapis game to have a third direct sequel. *The story is among some of the longest ever; Baby Waffle or not. Category:Lapis Life Category:Lapisverse Category:Fighters of Lapis Category:Games Category:Baby Waffles Category:Final Installments Category:Doodleland Category:Lapis Hearts Category:The Simpsons Category:Mario Category:Super Mario Category:Sonic Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Category:Fighting Games Category:Kirby Category:Sonichu Category:Calvin and Hobbes Category:Watterson Category:F-Zero Category:F-Zero Series